The catalogue of the Necchi company "IMB 1985" discloses an automatic sewing machine with a folding device having the designation NECCHI UAN 2531/A, which machine has an outer frame which is rigidly mounted on an outer frame carrier and can be pivoted upwardly by great angles or distances in order that the operator may handle the workpieces under this outer frame. Despite these great pivoting angles or distances the field of vision of the operator is limited. In addition, there is the danger that an operator keeping his head over the folding device may be struck on the head by the outer frame when the latter is pivoted upwardly.